Sickness
by Lucy13FT
Summary: Luka visits her sick girlfriend at home and takes care of her. Things escalate quickly and she ends up doing more than just nursing her. Yuri One-shot with a crappy summary but give it a shot!


_**A/N**: _Yay, another M-rated story *Q* I got this idea because my girlfriend is sick, so I decided to write it because the world needs moar negitoro! There are never enough fanfictions for negito-

Luka: Yeah, okay, we got it, now can you stop fangirling and go on with the story?

Me: Uhh.. Yeah, you're right. Sowwy.

Luka: *sigh*

Me: I don't own vocaloids, blah blah blah. Have fun reading~

* * *

**_Sickness:_**

Luka walked around the school campus, looking for Miku but she couldn't find her. She didn't seem to be in the school and Luka started getting worried. Did she not wake up? Did she trip and fall on her way here and got injured and had to go to the hospital? Did she get abducted? Maybe aliens took her?! Those where Luka's silly thoughts as she approached her group of friends, asking them if they had seen Miku. All of them shook their heads _no_ and Luka decided to call Miku.

Quite a few _beep_'s later, Miku picked it up.

"H-Hey..." Luka started, feeling for some reason embarrassed.

"..L-Luka?" Miku, surprised, answered.

"M-Miku, w-why did you not come to school?" Luka asked worryingly as she played with her hair out of nervousness. A habit she had ever since she started dating Miku.

Miku coughed, "I..I'm sick..." she weakly answered and lay back down on her bed as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Nee, I-I'll come visit you after school ends," Luka started and smiled. "You go back to sleep now, I'll nurse you back to health when I come there!" She finished and started walking into the school building since the bell had just rang and she had to go to first period.

Miku smiled brightly and covered half her face with the covers. "I-I'll be waiting..!" She said a little louder than she should and started coughing. Luka laughed, "Go to sleep, baka... When you wake up I'll be next to you..." She whispered, smiling sheepishly.

"A-Awkay.." Miku smiled sheepishly, just like Luka. "I love you, Luka..." she whispered before closing her eyes.

"I love you too, my princess.. so much..." Luka whispered back and ended the call, leaving her princess to rest. She smiled when she looked at her wallpaper; a picture with her and Miku, both smiling as widely as they could. She kissed her cell phone screen then put her phone to her pocket.

"C'mon, love struck Luka-sama~" Her friend Lily teased her and dragged her in the classroom, earning a huge groan, but also a blush from Luka. They sat on their desks and prepared for their first period.

Of course, Luka only thought about Miku during every single class, trying to find ways of nursing her girlfriend back to health.

* * *

School finally ended and Luka instantly stormed out of the classroom, wanting to go to her beloved girlfriend as soon as she possibly could. She didn't want to leave her sick girlfriend alone, not even for just a few minutes more. Thank goodness she was one of the fastest runners in her school so she managed to reach Miku's house surprisingly fast. But since she was running with all her speed for 3 minutes, she almost collapsed on Miku's front door.

Luka breathed slowly and heavily, trying to bring her heart rate to a stabilized level. Two minutes later, she felt well again and searched her school bag for Miku's apartment key. She opened the door and stepped inside the house, instantly heading for Miku's bedroom, hoping that Miku would still be asleep.

Miku lived alone and, since she and Luka had been dating for almost 7 months, she gave a spare key to Luka in the view that she could visit her whenever she wanted. In fact, she _wanted_ Luka to visit her as much as possible, 'cause living alone was too much for her to handle, she felt too lonely. And surely, Luka visited her regularly, not only because she knew that her girlfriend was lonely, but also because she wanted to be with her. –duh-

Luka silently opened the door and peeked inside. Miku was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and quietly stepped into the room. A small empty space in Miku's bed near her waist was spotted and Luka instantly moved there and sat. She looked at Miku with a loving smile, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Apparently, asleep Miku noticed the presence of her girlfriend and wrapped her arms delicately around Luka's waist. She pulled her closer and closer, making it unable for Luka to sit anymore, so she decided to lie down and hug Miku back.

She pressed her forehead on Miku's to see if she still had a fever and was delighted to see that it had gone down. She suddenly felt drowsy and closed her eyes to rest a bit.

She ended up falling asleep.

The first one to wake up was Miku. She sleepily opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Then she looked in front of her and noticed that she was sleeping on Luka's boobopillows once again. She grinned and lay back on Luka's chest, waiting for her to wake up on her own.

No less than ten minutes had passed and Luka woke up too. She looked at Miku and Miku looked back. "D-Did I fall asleep..?" Miku nodded "Damnit."

"I'm glad you did though..." Miku confessed and kissed Luka, instantly melting her. She pulled back after a short moment and looked into Luka's eyes, "I got the chance to have boobopillows again so I'm really glad" She grinned and Luka's enchanted face turned into one of annoyance. She chopped Miku on the head, softly of course, and got out of the bed.

"Lie back down, baka." She sternly demanded the puppy-eyed Miku who immediately complied. Her expression softened a little, so did her voice. "Your fever has gone down but I'll go make you some soup to eat and get you some medicine just in case, alright?" She smiled at Miku and pulled the covers up until her neck before leaving the room to prepare the food.

In the meantime, Miku was thinking about the first time she used Luka as a boobopillow. And a few other things. Such as, a promise.

"_Nee, Miku, let's lie down a bit, I'm quite tired after lifting you up and falling on the floor" Luka said and giggled, then half-sat half-lay on the couch, pulling Miku to lie next to her. Miku complied and lied on Luka's shoulder, her head being inevitably close to her chest area. _

_Miku relaxed considerably and closed her eyes, feeling content with hearing Luka's slightly fast heartbeat. _

_Luka also relaxed but she didn't close her eyes. Instead, she lovingly gazed at her perfect girlfriend, as she always called her, and stroked her cheek. _

"_Would be great if we could fall asleep like this…" Miku murmured as she tightened her grip around Luka's waist. Luka's expression turned into a pained one as she realized what her girlfriend meant. Miku would have to leave; She only came to visit Luka for one day. _

_But then she thought about their situation differently and decided to think positively. "Miku..." She said, smiling slightly. "We'll be together in high school, right? Let's just say that these 2 months of being apart is just a trial for our love. After that, we'll always be together. I promise." _

"_L-Luka..!" Miku looked at her determined girlfriend, surprise evident in her face. "Y-You're right..!" She replied, tears pouring down her face despite the big smile on her face. _

"_Forever…"_

This bittersweet memory brought a smile on her face, but it also brought Luka with the soup and the medicine, as she spent way too much time thinking about that day.

"What are you smiling for?" Luka inquired, smiling as well, glad to see that her girlfriend was happy. She set down the tray with the food on the nightstand and proceeded to give a not-so-long kiss to the still smiling Miku.

"I was thinking about the day before I had to leave for two months."

"Ohh.. That day..." Luka's smile widened. "Well, it wasn't one of the best but still, it was a day that really strengthened our relationship. Aaand I kept my promise." She kissed Miku one more time before picking up the bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry."

"…"

"H-Hey, I said I'm not hungry, take that spoon away from me..!"

"…"

"A-Ahn.."

"Good."

"Jeez, j-just give it to me. I can eat by myself."

Miku, now in tsun-tsun mode, snatched the bowl away from Luka and started eating on her own. Luka, on the other hand, occasionally took a sip from the drink she had got, gazing at her girlfriend eating. It didn't take long for Miku to realize and she immediately stopped. "That's embarrassing." Luka smirked. "Your choice; Either I feed you, or I look at you eating."

"No thank you, I'm finished anyways." Miku answered and put the bowl back on the tray, picked up the medicine and drank them.

"Meehhh." Luka playfully stuck out her tongue to her and Miku immediately charged at the opening; She licked Luka's tongue, earning a gasp from her, allowing her entry to her mouth. She explored Luka's mouth, who couldn't do anything from the shock she had just received. She recovered soon though and attacked Miku back, resulting in a tongue-battle, which ended only when both girls ran out of breath.

"Y-You.. You're definitely.. not sick." Luka stated when she caught up her breath, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Miku.

"Well, I was, but now I am pe~rfectly fine~" Miku happily exclaimed and pulled Luka with her on the bed. "You're not mad, right?" She gave her the puppy eyes and hugged her around the waist; There was no way Luka could resist. "...No..." Luka whispered and hugged her back.

Miku sighed contently and kissed Luka one last time before moving so that she could rest her head on Luka's neck.

"If we sleep now, we'll probably wake up at night... Meh, Whatever~"

Luka moved slightly so that she could whisper next to Miku's ear,

"Well, it's not like we don't have anything to do at night, right~?"

* * *

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Miku tried to look at her girlfriend who was currently moving downwards while planting butterfly kisses on her tummy. A low moan escaped her lips as Luka licked her bellybutton, smirking slightly when she heard Miku's beautiful voice sounding so… _erotic_. It excited her even more so she decided to tease her girlfriend a bit, wanting to see her beg.

Instead of going even more down, Luka went back up so that she was face-to-face with Miku and gave her a long, passionate kiss. With her right hand, she lovingly caressed Miku's waist, making her shudder to the touch.

Luka smirked at Miku's impatience and moved on to her neck, biting it gently and then sucking it, making sure to leave a love mark so that everyone could see that Miku was _hers._ She smiled proudly at the red mark on Miku's white skin and Miku looked at her, puzzled by her actions.

Luka glanced at her girlfriend and gave her a sheepish smile before kissing her again. She then broke the kiss and looked at Miku, her expression a tad more serious. "You're mine." She growled.

Miku giggled and hugged Luka. "Of course I am. And you are mine too."

Luka nodded and then smirked, remembering what she should be doing. Her right hand, which was previously on her waist, was now travelling south, trying to find a certain place but finding an obstacle on the way.

She escaped Miku's embrace and then proceeded taking of the last piece of clothing Miku had on; her underwear. Slowly taking it off, then taking a minute to marvel at her now naked girlfriend. She really was perfect.

Miku blushed heavily as she noticed Luka's intense stare and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to distract her from gazing at her body. During the kiss, she freely let her hands travel all over Luka's body, loving the feeling of their naked skin touching. As she reached her hips, she started slowly taking Luka's own underwear off, having to break the kiss in the process.

Luka stood up and took her underwear off, noticing the lusty look her girlfriend was giving her and smirked.

"W..Wow…" Miku muttered, trying not to drool. She felt herself growing hotter and wetter, a strong tingle bothering her _down there_.

"Miku-chan likes what she sees?" She suggestively said in the most seductive tone she could and Miku nodded eagerly, pulling her back on to the bed.

All barriers lifted, Luka could now do what she had been planning to do from the beginning. She pushed Miku so that she was laying down on her back and got on all fours on top of her, her hands on each side of her head, playing with her hair. She noticed Miku's impatient look, so she decided to not waste any time and start pleasuring her girlfriend.

She travelled downwards a bit, down to Miku's chest. She brought her hand up to feel her breast for a while, then replaced it with her mouth, teasing, licking and sucking her nipple. Miku gasped, and that fuelled Luka's lust even more. She continued licking and sucking alternatively. Miku ran her fingers through Luka's hair lovingly, barely able to keep her moans from coming out anymore.

"..Luka..." she whispered between ragged breaths, "P-Please…" she pleaded. Luka glanced at her and hummed, not wanting to stop what she was doing to answer normally. "..Y-You know what… I.. want…" She whispered once again, tears appearing on her eyes.

Luka understood that she had teased her enough and decided to give her what she wanted. She trailed her hand towards Miku's secret place slowly, and widened her eyes considerably when she noticed that Miku was completely soaked. "Hmm… So that's how badly you want it, huh~?"

Miku moved her hips against Luka's fingers, moaning quite loudly as she did so. When she felt Luka enter two fingers inside her abruptly, her expression changed; She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, but she didn't let her voice out, much to Luka's annoyance.

"Miku-.. Don't hold your voice back… I want to hear your beautiful voice…" She felt the tealette nod and smiled. She then started moving her fingers slowly, loving the fact that Miku answered to her thrusts by also thrusting her hips against her fingers. Miku let herself moan softly and Luka smiled and gave her a 'rewarding' kiss.

Luka started moving her fingers faster, pushing them deeper. She wanted Miku to completely lose her mind, something she was obviously going to achieve. Miku already seemed to be in heaven, her expression ecstatic, drool trickling down her mouth, Luka immediately licking it, not letting it go to waste.

Deciding to increase Miku's pleasure, Luka started paying more attention to her breasts, sucking one of the nipples roughly then licking it, making the pain turn into pleasure.

Miku's breath was running out and her heart raced. She was incredibly close. "L-Luka.." She moaned, moving her hips faster. She wrapped her arms around Luka's back, feeling that they were going to melt and become one. "I-I'm.."

Luka wrapped her free hand around her waist, keeping Miku as close as she could. "Go ahead, sweetie.." She felt Miku tighten around her fingers and pulled back a little so that she could see her face as she climaxed. Miku trembled, her breath caught in her lungs. Her expression was euphoric, and a spasm coursed through her body. After a while, she relaxed and hid her face on Luka's neck, aware that she was watching her.

Luka patiently waited for Miku to regain her breath, gently kissing the side of her head. Miku suddenly kissed her deeply, then pulled back to look at Luka with tenderness. Luka smiled and kissed her nose, her eyes full of love and warmth.

They stayed like that for a while, gazing at each other. No words had to be spoken, as their eyes were saying more than enough for them.

Luka was the one who pulled back and broke their wonderful moment. Miku pouted as Luka lay back on the bed, resting her head on Miku's chest. She kissed her collarbone and closed her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep. Miku looked at her. "L-Luka.?" She opened her eyes and looked back at Miku, puzzled. "What's wrong, my love?" She gave her a kiss but Miku pulled back. "D-Don't you want me to… you know…"

Luka interrupted her by giggling slightly. She kissed her confused girlfriend's forehead and then went back to her initial position. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine with just seeing you."

Miku blushed "A-Are you sure..?"

Luka nodded and grinned. "Of course, I am. Watching you climax is more than enough for me~"

"L-Let's just go to sleep, I'll take care of you tomorrow." Miku growled. "In what way will you take care of me~?" Luka teasingly answered. "You'll see~" Miku teasingly shot back, covered them with the blanket and hugged Luka before closing her eyes.

"I'll look forward to it then." Luka said and gave her girlfriend a loving, deep kiss. "Good night, Miku…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Luka…" Miku answered and also closed her eyes. "I love you..." She muttered before falling asleep, being tired from their... activities, but also from the fever she had the entire morning.

"I love you too, sweetie…"

* * *

**A/N: **That was it! I hope you liked it, please make sure to leave a review on how you found the fanfiction! Criticism is gladly accepted, I really want to improve on my writing so, yeah, you could help by telling me any mistakes you noticed or whatever you want!

Bye bye~


End file.
